So Tell Me Why
by emoxdarling
Summary: A short oneshot in which House and Wilson are surprised by a doctor hoping to get a job at the hospital. Read and review!


**This is a House one-shot that I came up with. It's just something that came from nowhere. **

* * *

"Are you Dr. House?" I asked as I entered the office. I noticed that there were two men in the office- both good-looking. One had intense blue eyes and a cane propped up against his chair. He looked to be about fifty. Then there was a younger (early-forties maybe?) man with brown hair and a friendly look about him.

"I am Dr. House." said the older man rising to shake my hand. "The man next to me is Dr. James Wilson."

"It's nice to meet you both. My name is Hayley Roth-McDougan. I prefer to use my first last name. I usually drop the last part." I said. _Oh crap!_ I thought to myself _I rambled on and now I'm going to screw this up!_

Dr. House looked through the stack of applications and pulled out mine "Alright. Let's see here. Miss Hayley Roth-McDougan. Birthday, April 16,1968. currently lives in New Jersey. Graduated from Harvard Medical School at the top of her class. No work history from 1985-1997. If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you work for twelve years?"

I didn't want to say what I did next but I couldn't lie "I was a ...groupie."

Dr. Wilson's mouth dropped. Dr. House didn't seem fazed by it at all. Did he get this kind of thing often? "Who'd you nail?" he asked.

"Vince Neil, Tommy Lee, Nikki Sixx, David Lee Roth, Bret Michaels, Sebastain Bach, Axl Rose, Gene Simmons, CC DeVille, Bobby Dall, Rikki Rockett, Richie Sambora, Jon Bon Jovi, Paul Stanley, Steven Tyler, Dee Snider and a few others." I replied.

"Who'd you like the most?" House asked.

"Vince Neil was the best looking. But David Lee Roth and Bret Michaels were the best in the sack."

"Have a relationship with any of them?" House asked.

"Yeah. I had a relationship with Vince, Bret and David. I was the most wanted woman in LA for those twelve years so I didn't stay with them for long."

"What made you so special?" Dr. Wilson asked, suddenly interested.

"I'm not exactly sure. Every guy I named said that I was the best they ever had. I guess my lap dances might have had something to do with it." The two of them stared at me for several minutes. To tell the truth, it worried me a bit.

"What made you give it up?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"It wasn't as fun as it used to be." I replied. There was also another thing, but I'd prefer not to talk about that for now.

"Can I have a lap dance?" Dr. House asked.

"Maybe." I said giving him a smile "But don't you think you should interview me?"

"Do you have any STD's?"

"No."

"Alright. I'll take my lap dance now." he said. Dr. Wilson let out a laugh.

I rolled my eyes "I meant the job interview." Why was it guys always thought about one thing?

"Where did you do your interning at?"

"I did three years at Harvard's university hospital."

"Why do you want to be a neurologist?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"I'd love to save people, make them better. Plus, it's a challenge and I love challenges." I replied.

"Can you put up with a boss that's arrogant, self-centered and almost always negative?" Wilson asked.

"Are you talking about me?" House asked. He seemed shocked, but it was a fake shock.

He was ignored. I replied "Of course I can. I've dealt with hundreds of drunk, arrogant, self-centered, egotistical rock stars. I don't think Dr. House would be a problem."

"You're hired Miss Roth-McDougan." Dr. House said getting up and shaking my hand. "You're smart, determined and very pretty. Just what we need."

"Thank you so much Dr. House." I said.

House closed all of the blinds in the office and the room became instantly darker. "Now can I have my lap dance?" he asked.

"Sure." I said. I noticed Dr. Wilson getting up "Don't you want one?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure." was his reply.

"Then watch me give Dr. House his and then you can decide." I told him. I saw him sit back down.

I gently pushed House into his chair. I put my hands on his shoulders and gently rotated my hips. I unbuttoned the top two buttons on my shirt to let my bra show. I bit my bottom lip as I slowly unbuttoned his shirt. I kept my hips rotating the whole time. I kissed him no the lips and then a couple of times in his chest. I could tell he was enjoying this. I got closer so that his skin was pressng up against mine. I continued for a few more minutes and backed away.

"Wow. That was amazing! Wilson you have to get one of these!" House said.

"Do you want one Dr. Wilson?" I asked.

"Yeah I do! I can't let House have all the fun." he replied.


End file.
